As disclosed in Patent Document 1 listed below, a hinge device with damper generally includes a housing-side mounting member to be attached to a housing and a door-side mounting member to be attached to a door. The door-side mounting member is rotatably connected to the housing-side mounting member via a first link and a second link. Accordingly, when the housing-side mounting member is attached to the housing and the door-side mounting member is attached to the door, the door is rotatably supported by the housing via the hinge device.
The hinge device further includes a rotary damper. The rotary damper controls a rotation speed of the first link to be at a low speed, thereby controlling rotation speeds of the door-side mounting member and the door to be at low speeds.